Keep Bleeding Love
by werewolvesblood
Summary: Eliza comes to see her brother and ends up falling in love with his friend. Jacobxoc


Author: This was a short story asked by a friend for me to write for she loves Jacob so I agreed. Review if you want it doesn't really matter to me

Character

Name: Eliza Browns  
Looks: about 5'1, shoulder length red hair, tan skin, hazel eyes  
Likes: swimming, singing, acting, writing, kids  
Dislikes: snakes, spiders, heights, show-offs  
Family: Eliza's half brother is Paul. Their fathers were the same, but they had different mothers. Her mother Lisa Browns changed Eliza's last name to match hers.

* * *

Eliza's POV

I sat in my English class that I shared with Jacob. I had imprinted on him, but I don't think he knows it. When I realized I had imprinted on him I decided to fight against it. I didn't want to be hurt again like I was when I was 13. Though as I stared at the board I couldn't help but to recall how I imprinted on Jacob two months ago and our first kiss.

Flashback:

-You could be a hero you could do whats right. You could be a hero you might save a life. You could be a hero you could join the fight for whats right for whats right-

I just got off the plane when my cell phone went off. My ring tone was Hero by Superchick. I just saw their band in concert. I was a bodyguard for the band. It was not a great job for a teenager, but I enjoyed it because I got to hang with many bands. I am different then most girls. As I waited I noticed a little wagon that had a huge sign on it saying Future Insight. I had time to spare so I decided to try it. The wagon was black and midnight blue with celtic signs on it. I knocked on the door and waited. A lady about 60 years old wrapped in robes opened the door and smiled.

"I was expecting you Eliza Brown." she said. This surprised me.

"How did you know my name?" I asked.

"I know many things. For example I know what you are."

"Ok. Well anyways I never had a reading so I decided I would like to try it." I said thinking she's a whack job.

"Well then you came to the right place. Please sit." she said pointing to a chair. I sat down and she pulled out her cards. I followed all the instructions and then she set out all the cards. One by one she flipped them over. The last card was the grim reaper. She sighed softly. "This isn't great news. On the good side you will find your soul mate. Bad news is you will die soon." I rolled my eyes and laughed at that.

"Sure I will. Here's your money and have a nice day." I said handing her the money and walking out. Two hours had past so I started walking. I decided to cut through the woods. My phone went off the second time when I picked it up.

=Hello=

=Hey it's Paul. Where are you so I can pick you up?=

=You were supposed to be here two hours ago, stupid. You didn't show up so I decided to start walking I'm in the woods somewhere.=

= Why the hell did you go into the woods. It's dangerous in there. Stay put I'll be right there.= Paul sounded worried when I told him I was in the woods.

=No I can take care of myself, thank you.=

=I mean it Eliza stay put.=

=Fine. Bye.=

I closed my phone and kept walking. Paul was my older brother he raised me till I was nine. Then my mother who abandoned us came back to La Push to take me away. I never wanted to leave and Paul tried to stop her, but she got the police to help get me. The last thing I remember before she took me away was them pulling Paul away from me. I wouldn't let go of his hand and he wouldn't let go of mine. I screamed his name as the pulled us apart. My eyes threatened to tear up when I thought about that memory.

I continued walking for about a half hour. That's when I caught that scent. The scent that I hated. It was the scent of a vampire. I hated vampires. When I was living with mom I ran into plenty of them. One killed my best friend Harley. I found out the only way to kill them was by ripping them apart and burning them. I ran towards the scent. I came to a river where the vampire was watching two girls skinny dipping. I hid behind a tree and took off my clothes. I got down on all fours and started shifting. When I said I was different from other girls I meant it. I was a shapeshifter. I took on the form of a wolf. That is why I could be a bodyguard at my age. I was stronger and faster then most bodyguards.

Once I finished changing I stalked towards the vampire. He didn't hear me because he was to busy listening to the naked girls laughing. I took that chance to jump him. When I jumped him with both hit the water. The girls saw us, screamed, and ran out of the water back through the woods. The vampire threw me off him and stood up. When I stood up I growled at him and he snarled at me. I launched myself back at him pinning him to the ground. I was headed for the neck when I felt a couple more presences coming. I glanced to see a pack of wolves looking at me. This distracted me so the vampire took that advantage and cut my thigh. I held back a yelp and decapitated him with my teeth.

'Who are you?" A thought went through my head.

' My name is Eliza' I thought to them. My guess was it was the alpha male who sent the message.

'Wait Eliza? Paul's little sister' thought a brown long haired wolf

'Yes. Why?' I asked

'Change back now so I see if you are lying.' the alpha commanded. So I did right in front of them. I knew I would be naked when I changed back, but I'm used to being nude. I met a girl back in Oregon, she hated being nude when she transformed back. I just didn't mind people seeing me nude. I have nothing to hid. I stood on my two legs looking at the three wolves. The alpha went behind a tree a changed. He came out from behind the tree wearing a pair of jeans.

"I'm Sam Uley. I am the alpha of this pack. By the looks of you my guess is you really are Paul's sister." Sam said. As he finished his sentence a howl was heard through the woods. Behind the same tree that Sam came from Paul emerged. He ran towards me and hugged the life out of me.

"Thank god you are safe Eliza. What the hell were you thinking walking through the woods yourself?" he then glanced at me realizing I was naked. "Why the hell are you naked?" Paul yelled.

"Paul calm down." Sam strictly told Paul. "She is one of us."

"Wait what?" Paul said shocked. I just nodded. "What are you talking about? Eliza isn't a shapeshifter. If she was I would have known about it."

"Eliza show him." Sam told me. I nodded again and got down on all fours. Within a few seconds I transformed into my wolf form. I looked up at him to see his face covered in shock.

"You are one of us." he said quietly. Again I nodded. He started rubbing my head. "You look just like Jacob except you have a dark red marking on your shoulder that looks like a crescent moon and you're smaller then most of us."

'I take that as a damn compliment. Besides who's Jacob?' I thought

'I'm Jacob.' I looked over to my left to see the long brown furred wolf answer back.

'Wow I guess we do look a like. Creepy. You're not my twin are you?' Jacob made a small chuckle in his wolf form. Paul looked at both of us.

"Wait here, Eliza?" Paul ordered me. He and Sam then went behind two different trees. When they came back they were in wolf form.

'Follow me Eliza.' Sam thought.

We ran in the woods till we came to a house. It felt great to run. We all turned back to human form. Emily who is Sam's fiance gave me some clothes to wear and she cleaned up my wound. Paul introduced me to everyone. I sat down with Paul on my right and Jacob on my left. We were recalling all our memories and telling everyone. Then Paul asked me how I was a shapeshifter.

" My first turn was when I was 13. For those who don't know my age now I am 16 years old. So anyways I dated a guy named Joshua. He was my first love."

"Wait. You already had your first love. I can't believe I missed the chance to interrogate this guy. Shit does that mean you are not a virgin anymore." Paul said cutting me off.

"Anyways like I was saying. One night he disappeared. I went frantic. I called his cell, but he never answered. He came to school few weeks later. He was pale and every time I touched him he was freezing cold. He wouldn't stop staring at my neck. I asked him one day what was wrong. He told me he changed. He was a whole new person. He then asked me if I would join him so then we would be together forever. The look on his face was frightening. When I said no we got into this huge argument and he slapped me so hard I my cheek was cut. He tried to apologize, but I said we were through. Then on he started stalking me. My friend Harley tried to stop him. One night at my house Harley was staying for the night he showed up. I wouldn't open my window for him so he broke through it. Harley tried to stop him, but he grabbed her neck, snapped it, and drank her blood. Something in my body snapped. I took a different form. This surprised Joshua and he ran. The last thing he said to me was 'We'll be together forever soon my love'. I never saw him again." I said softly. Jacob then touched my shoulder and gave me a soft smile. I smiled back at him and that's when I imprinted. I felt the urge shot through me. An urge to just kiss him. To love him and never let him go.

"You still didn't answer my question Eliza?" Paul said.

"What question was that?" I asked.

"Since he was your first love does that mean you lost your virginity to him?" He asked.

"Well......um....." I said trying to find a way to tell him the truth.

"Oh my god. I can't believe my innocent little sister let a dumbass, bloodsucking vampire deflower her." Paul yelled and every guy plus Leah turned and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Well he was human." I said yelling back. The other sighed in relief when i said I didn't do a vampire. God did they think I was a blood whore?

"That's just as bad as sleeping with a god damn leech." he argued.

"Well I was drunk." I said defending myself.

"Oh so your a drunk prostitute now. So what are you going to do now go out now every night get drunk and sleep with every jackass you find? Why don't you just go sleep with Jacob while your at it?" Paul stood up still yelling at me. I stood up and punched Paul straight in the face. I heard the bones for his nose break. Then I stormed up the stairs.

Over the two months I got close to the pack and I forgave my brother. I actually became one of them because it was in my blood. I trained with them and within those months I got closer to Jacob. Every time I looked at him my heart sped up. It was Friday August 27. Our last day of summer. I was washing the dishes and he was cleaning the living room. We were both jamming to Linkin Park. He never heard of them at first so I introduced their songs to him and now he listens to it just about everyday. I reached into the soap covered water when I pulled back in a grunt.

"What happened?" Jacob asked as he stopped the vacuum and came towards me. I showed him my cut finger. He grabbed it and looked at it.

" Hmm... I need a better look." so he picked me off the ground and seat me on the counter. Then he looked hard at my cut. "Well it's not deep, but it is a not to long. I have an idea to make it stop bleeding." with that he stuck my finger in his mouth.

"Ew Jacob." I said pulling my finger from his mouth and looking at it. I didn't notice that he moved closer to my face. When I looked up at him I stared into his eyes. They were a gorgeous shade of brown. I got so lost in his eyes I didn't realize what happened until I felt lips on mine. I kissed him back loving the feel of him on my lips. He seemed to be enjoying it as well, but I pulled away. "I can't do this Jacob. I can't and won't get hurt again." and with that I ran out of his house leaving him shocked.

I didn't notice the bell rang until Jacob tapped me on the head.

"Hey Eliza. Hello are you in there. The bell rang." he repeated. I looked up at him confused until I realized what he was saying.

"Thanks." I said as I got up and left. I headed out to the parking lot when my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey my sweet." I knew that voice. I dreaded hearing that voice.

"How did you get this number Joshua." I said.

"Aw my sweet you sound frightened. Don't feel frightened. I told you we will be together forever." he said.

"You killed Harley you bastard." I yelled into the phone. Jacob came outside right as I yelled.

"What's wrong Eliza?" Jacob asked touching my shoulder. I had a terrified look on my face.

"Tell him to take his dirty ass hand off you." Joshua said through the phone. Jacob heard that a growled. "I see you my sweet." I glanced around looking for him. I looked towards the woods. That's when I saw him. He hadn't changed at all. He still wore the same tee shirt I last saw him wear when he killed Harley. He flashed me a toothy grin and then in a flash disappeared. "I'll see you soon my sweet."

"I need to get home now Jacob." I told him sternly.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Get me home now and I will tell you then." When we got to my house I told Paul what was going on. He then called Sam and the pack came to our house. I explained Joshua was back. Sam assigned guards to watch the house at night. Jacob was on duty tonight. Paul left the house to help patrol the border. I thanked him and went into my room. It was about nine o'clock when I decided to take a shower. I stripped off my clothes, but then my someone knocked on my door. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my body. It was Jacob at my door. When he saw me in the towel he blushed bright red. I smiled at that.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry if I rushed anything when I kissed you. It's just I'm in love with you. I think I have imprinted on you." he said looking sadly down at the floor. I hated when people did this to me. I hated that they are upset and it is my fault. Just hearing him say what I felt made my heart beat faster. The problem with this though is I don't want either of us to get hurt. If Joshua hurt Jacob I would never forgive myself. Over the two months that I ignored him. I figured out that I really do love him. I walked to him and stood on my tiptoes to look him in the eyes.

"It's not your fault. I'm just not ready for anything. Especially since Joshua is back." I told him. "May I take my shower now?" I asked. He blushed again and nodded. He moved aside so I could walk by. Right as I pasted him I stopped. I turned around and looked at him. He looked up confused. I took that chance to kiss him. I pulled away before he could kiss me back. "Thank you." I whispered and headed back to the bathroom.

I entered the bathroom and turned the shower water on. Our bathroom was huge. We had a walk in shower that could fit four people, a large bathtub that could fit two, and marble sink. I hung up my towel on the rack and stepped into the shower. I turned on my ipod to my favorite song 'Stand in the Rain' by Superchick. I sat in the shower with my knees up and my arms wrapped around them. I started crying because of the memory of my friend. Someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey Eliza it's Jacob. You left your shampoo in the room." he said. I didn't answer. He must of thought something was wrong so he entered. I could feel him looking at me, but I didn't look up. I kept looking down and crying. Two arms wrapped around my body and pulled me backwards. Jacob had pulled me into his chest.

"What are you doing in here Jacob?" I whispered. My throat too dry to really speak. Ironic since I'm in the shower.

"You left your shampoo out there so I can to give it to you. Then I saw you crying and I couldn't help, but to hold you." he said softly.

"Why do you care so much about me?" I asked turning around facing him. He didn't even look at my chest which surprised me because most would have looked there already.

"Because like I said I care about you. I'm in love with you and I have imprinted on you." he said. I looked up at him and smiled. I realized I want him. I should tell him because I can't visualize being without him. I lifted up a little and kissed him. This time though I let him kiss back. He started out unsure of my intentions, but he then gave in and kissed back. He bit the bottom of my lip and I smiled in the kiss. I slightly opened my mouth and let him slide in. I could tell he enjoyed it. I won't explain what happened next. You should be able to use your head to figure out what I mean.

I woke up to freezing water hitting my back. I looked around for Jacob. Maybe it was just a dream. I looked down and noticed blood next to me. I quickly checked out my body for any cuts only to find none. I got out of the shower and went into my bedroom. I found a note on my bed. I was on the other side of the room when my body stiffened. I knew that smell on the letter. It had Joshua's scent on it. I picked up the letter and read it.

' Hello my love,  
I'm so ashamed of you my dear. You betrayed my love and slept with another guy. What happened to the promise we made saying we would only love each other. Well I have your play toy. If you want him meet me at the cliff that over looks the ocean. See you soon my love.  
Your soul mate  
Joshua'

I felt my heart drop when the letter said he took Jacob. I knew my fear would come back. I wrote a note to Paul saying what happened. I tapped it to the front door and changed into my wolf form. I dashed through the woods towards the beach. Every thing went flying past me in a blur as I ran. When I reached the cliff I saw Joshua standing over Jacob. Jacob was on the ground beaten badly and bleeding everywhere. Joshua smiled an evil toothed smile when he saw me approach and flashed a knife to me. He grabbed Jacob by the throat and lifted him off the ground. Joshua put Jacob in front of him like a shield.

"Change back now Eliza or I kill him." Joshua yelled towards me. I snorted at him as an answer then changed. I stood on my two feet and looked at them. "My dear your still as beautiful as ever." I slowly walked towards them.

"I'm here now so let Jacob go. I'll go with you, but you have to let him go." I said trying to get him to let go of Jacob.

"No Eliza. Run and get away. Go get the pack." Jacob protested. Joshua stabbed in the left rib to get him to shut up. Jacob grunted in pain.

"Now sir I won't tell you again. Shut the hell up." Joshua said to Jacob. Jacob smiled and spit out blood. He started cussing and name calling Joshua. Joshua tried to ignore it but couldn't help it. He threw Jacob on the ground and started kicking him. I took that chance to jump him. We rolled towards the edge of the cliff. I started to beat him, but I got distracted when I heard howls. Joshua took that chance and flipped us over. He then repeatedly hit me in the face. He paused every two hits and asked me to join him. I answered the same way everytime by spitting at him. On his tenth hit he made a small grunt and then was thrown off me. I looked up to see Jacob had stabbed him in the back with the knife Joshua dropped when I tackled him.

"Are you ok Eliza." he said softly. I smiled and kissed him. As I kissed him I saw Joshua running towards us with the knife in his hand. If I didn't do something the knife would plunge into Jacob's spine. I threw Jacob to the side and let the knife stab me. The knife hit me in the chest. Jacob looked up in horror as I coughed up blood. I pulled out the knife and fell to my knees clutching my chest. Jacob scrambled to me.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god no. Please no. Stay with me Eliza." He said horrified.

"Look at what you made me do you mutt." Joshua yelled at Jacob. "You made me kill my love and now you'll pay for it." he said. He kneed Jacob in the face and the grabbed him by the throat. He started chocking him. My eyes were starting to go black. I knew I was about to faint. I couldn't let myself do it. I had to save him.

I slowly got up and grabbed the knife. I walked over to them. I grabbed Joshua by the neck and threw him back towards the edge of the cliff. I then went towards him and thrusted the knife into his back. He screamed in pain. I pulled on his hair forcing him to stand up. I pulled out the knife about to cut of his head. I didn't realize he hide another knife in his pocket. He took that knife and stabbed me side. I grunted in pain. I knew I only had a little bit of time left. I realized the fortune teller was right. I had found my true love and now I'm going to die for him. I smiled at that fact. I stiffened my grip on Joshua and then looked towards Jacob.

"I love you Jacob and I will always love you. You are my one and only soulmate." I said to him. It took him a few minutes to understand what I said. His eyes grew large and I saw some tears. Joshua started struggling. I quickly took the knife and with my last bit of strength and I thrusted it through his neck cutting it off. I smiled towards Jacob and then let myself fall backwards off the cliff dragging Joshua's body with me. As I fell I heard Jacob cry my name. Just before I hit the water I sa Jacob jump off the cliff. The cold water was soothing. I smiled up at Jacob as he swam towards me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the beach.

"Please stay with me Eliza. I love you. I want to be with you." he said crying. I lightly touched his face.

"Don't cry. I love you as well and I'm glad I could save you. I will be waiting in the next life for you." I said softly. I heard the pack come running towards us. Paul ran to us and landed on his knees next to me.

"Please Eliza don't go. I lost you once and I can't bare to loose you again. Don't leave me." Paul said crying as well.

"I.....love....you....all." I said gasping now. I touched Jacob one last time before I let the darkness take me over.


End file.
